Prompt: Strip Tease
by Selene Jeager
Summary: The meme I reblogged was something along the lines of send a and a command and my muse has to obey. So someone sent: In your civilian chassis i command thee to strip -giggles immensely- Its written as a self-indulgence prompt to the viewer so 'the stranger' or anon, whichever you prefer, you can use as yourself since they're written in neutral pronouns.


"Really?" he said rather indignantly. With a roll of scared, artificial eyes he ironed his face over, once again, before giving a shrug. Displeasure turned into deviation as a smile crossed his face.

"Fine, I just hope you can handle what you're 'commanding' of me."

He would play their game.  
Polished and expensive black dress shoes were removed by stepping end-on-end at heel point. They were were quickly recaptured in hand before he idled over towards one of the leather couches that made up his office furniture. Setting them down at the foot of the couch he took a seat still very much in view of the stranger in his office.

Crossing his legs, one at a time, he made quick work in plucking the black socks he'd donned this evening. Lazily he unfurled his hand and down they went atop of his shoes in an unceremonious fashion.

Elegantly crafted fingers drug over his wine-colored dress shirt in a sensual manner—occasionally he would graze one of the buttons in his almost agonizing assent higher. The black tie that lay against it was slightly askew since it was not bound by a clip. Grasping the knot and with a swaying roll of his wrist it slid open. He drug it down his chest, by its knot, until it was completely unbound.

With a flick he sent it over the coffee table and onto the seat of the adjacent couch where the stranger had come to rest their hands on its back. It was apparent they wanted a show and what they were getting so far seemed to make them fidget.

Crystal eyes were half-lidded with a smug enough smile while he drug the same hand against black slacks. Higher his fingers crept and they'd come to lean in. His lips parted and their eyes had shifted higher for a split second before becoming grounded back to his wandering hand just as quickly. He had them completely spellbound.

"Like that do you…" he asked in a hushed whisper.

His hand then deviated upwards still—past the waistband of his pants. He gave a low, guttural chuckle, "Patience is a virtue, pervert."

Continuing his journey upwards his other hand joined him—it had been propped up on the armrest of the couch. He'd reclined a bit more by now and in the same agonizing pace as his tie buttons were undone. It appeared, across the way, that they weren't the only things being undone. Their arms had folded and it was clear that they were trying to act casual, but the Cambodian's observant gaze caught the tension in their frame.

About half-way down he'd taken the opportunity to untuck his shirt. With the last button unclasped he gave his shoulders another shrug and took the moment to lean forward. Vibrant burgundy brushed against broad shoulders on its way off—silver hair slightly askew with its collar caressing it briefly.

He, almost, tenderly sat it to the side in a small heap. Firm chest and the toned artificial flesh of his chassis were bared to the beholder across the way. His smile widened as he held their eyes. He relished the expression that came from the realization of just how intently he was watching them in return. Still they took in the sight that was him.

Fingers caressed the sectioning mark that ran from his right shoulder down to the center of his chest. From there his palm trailed over the firm abdominal muscles of his stomach before his thumb came to tuck itself in his pants.

The stranger shifted averting his eyes. "Oh? What's wrong? Are you losing your nerve? Come now, have a seat. This is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

The figure crept around one side of the opposite couch and took a seat. They'd taken the opportunity to pick up his tie and their grip on it was tight—almost as though it was some grounding force to remind them that this was very real.

Taking the chance to put on a full show of the command he rocked his hips up right as he undid the button. The articulate musculature of his body tensing and shifting in lovely ways as he did. He'd only wiggled them down enough to tease, however—the upper flair of his hips was more visible now and their arch of curvature that lead further into them.

Elegantly shifting he eased himself to his feet. The stranger was practically on the edge of their seat now in anticipation. He'd broken them of their smugness quickly enough and it satisfied him to no end.

Hands held his pants where they were and as he rolled his hips they were inched down his hips slowly. His body swayed as his tongue ran the length of his bottom lip. They'd actually had to lean back and then suddenly and without warning they hit the floor.

He took a step out of them and kicked them off to the side, atop his shoes and socks. A few bangs dusted his face but the intensity in his eyes was not blocked. The stranger turned away biting their lip.

"What's wrong?" he purred.

"Tell me, is it what you you expected? Or more," he grinned widely.


End file.
